


Eulogy

by diana_hawthorne (dhawthorne)



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhawthorne/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: Jack McCoy reflects on Ben Stone: colleague, rival, friend. Pre-ep for SVU episode 19x20, "The Undiscovered Country."





	Eulogy

Ben Stone.

Colleague, rival, eventually friend. His counterpart in the DA's office for a long time-someone to whom he was often compared. They were both stuck on their principles, even if they differed. Claire would have said that they couldn't have been more different, their only similarity their skill in the courtroom. God knows he's skirted the line of morality more than once-and set fire to his ethical canons quite a few times-Ben never did that. At least not at work.

Another thing Claire would've said-"God knows how he does it, but he spends more time at the office than you do." Not a surprise that his first marriage, then his second, crashed and burned. Just like his. That he had no relationship with his child. Just like him. That his job was his life. Just like him.

If she saw them now, what would she think?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a LONG time. It feels good to be back! This is an answer to mccoylover's challenge on ffnet to write about the SVU episode "The Undiscovered Country." I meant to write this in February when the episode aired... oh well.


End file.
